The path of the wounded
by The Prince's Tale
Summary: La vie d'Hermione est détruite, il ne reste plus que la haine et la douleur pour la maintenir en vie. Que ce passerait-il si Severus avait pitié d'elle?
1. Parce que tout à un commencement

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Voilà ma toute première fanfiction sur Harry Potter. Du moins, que je compte terminer! **

**Alors, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**Je rappel qu'aucun des personnages qui ne sont dans cette histoire ne m'appartienne!**

_Parce que tout a un commencement..._

Merlin, ce cours était plus qu'interminable! Mon ventre n'a pas arrêté de gargouiller, et en plus ce maudit fantôme m'a presque endormis. Vivement mes heures de Quidditch.

Il n'eut d'autre réponse qu'un long silence.

Évidemment, en temps normal, son amie, Hermione Granger, lui aurait rétorqué qu'il n'était qu'un ventre sur pattes, et qu'il ferait mieux de penser à ses études. En temps normal, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait. Malheureusement, la réalité n'avait plus rien de normal pour la jeune fille...  
C'est pourquoi elle ne fit aucune remontrance a son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, qui se plaignait pour la millième fois du cours d'Histoire de la magie. Mais, très étrangement, ou peu être pas finalement, personne n'y prêta attention.

J'aurais très facilement pu trouver une excuse à ces jeune gens, puisque, et vous le savez, en ces temps reculés, la guerre battait sont plein dans le monde merveilleux de la magie, qui n'avait, hélas, plus rien de merveilleux.

La plus part des professeurs étaient tous concentrer sur Harry Potter qui devait sauver le monde du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps! Le sauveur lui même était préoccupé parce qu'il avait peur d'échouer! Et puis, son meilleur ami, Ron, était dans son monde, restant aveugle au déboire du jeune Potter! Sa sœur, Ginny Weasley, en revanche, donnait un peu trop d'attention a celui-ci, car elle ne cessait de lui courir après. Malheureusement pour elle, Harry ne voyait rien. Parce que de toute façon, personne ne voyait plus rien. Sauf eux-même, évidemment.

Et dans ce triste tableau, Hermione, la jeune fille autrefois pleine de vie, n'avait pas sa place. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de ces nombreuses personnes, obnubilé par eux-même?  
J'aurais aimé dire que oui, mais, malheureusement, si, Hermione était belle et bien égoïste. Mais pas pour les même raison.

VOYAGE DANS LE TEMPS

Alors que le temps était à la pluie dehors,une jeune fille était au chaud chez elle, lisant - non, révisant serait le mot le plus juste- tranquillement. Installée sur son lit,en tailleur, Hermione Granger semblait être dans une concentration extrême. En effet, elle apprenait par cœur son cours d'Arithmancie. Elle l'aurait sans doute sû sur le bout des doigts si quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, ne l'avait pas déranger en cette instant. Un bruit assourdissant emplie ces oreilles. Elle sursauta.

C'était un bruit terrifiant. Il se suivit d'un cris, puis d'un choc.

Hermione était pétrifiée et, empoignant vaillamment sa baguette, elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches, pour se retrouvé nez à nez avec un homme. Celui-ci ressemblait étrangement à un tueur a gage. Fort possible que s'en était un d'ailleurs! Et Hermione, prise d'une rage soudaine au creux du ventre, le cerveaux fonctionnant a toute allure, ne vit pas l'agresseur, dos a elle, tirer une balle en pleine tête a son père. Elle ne vit pas non plus lorsqu'il se retourna, et pointa son arme sur elle. Elle ne vit pas lorsqu'il tomba a terre. Elle ne vit pas lorsqu'elle l'acheva par ce sortilège impardonnable. Elle n'entendit pas sa voit froide et pleine de haine avec lequel elle le prononça. Parce que tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était ses parents. Allongés a terre. Ces parents, inerte. Ces parents, mort.

RETOUR AU PR…SENT

Un jour, les habitants du Square Grimmaud furent étonné de trouvé une Hermione terrorisé et renfermé devant leur porte. Ils eurent beau lui demander des explications, la demoiselle se taisait. Elle ne parlait que lorsqu'il le fallait. Ses yeux brun chocolat ne pétillait plus de leur malice d'antan, et plus les jours passait, plus la jeune fille semblait hanté par un souvenir. Le souvenir d'une vie gâché.

**C'est la fin de ce chapitre! Dite-moi? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'accepte toute critique, alors, ne vous gênez pas! :D**

**PS: Je vous aiiiiime!**


	2. Bonheur en ruine

5h. Encore un cauchemar, encore un de ses mauvais rêves.  
Hermione se leva, et s'habilla avec la même lassitude qui menait sa vie.  
Ses yeux ternes se complaisait dans la contemplation de son propre malheur,sont teint blafard et ces cernes noires lui donnant un air morbide. Sans parler de ces cheveux. Si autrefois, ils lui donnaient l'apparence d'être une lionne, il n'avait l'air maintenant, que d'une masse informe sur son crâne.  
En soupirant, elle sortit de sa chambre, et s'engagea dans les sombres couloir du château, vide a cette heure-ci.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua que même ces pas ne faisaient aucun bruit. Peut-être n'existait-elle déjà plus?

Elle soupira.  
Après tout, un fantôme de plus, ou de moins...

Alors que la demoiselle déambulait sombrement dans les couloirs du château, elle s'arrêta devant porte en bois usé qui lui était inconnu. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ai jamais remarqué se passage?

Poussée par la curiosité, la rouge et or ne tarda pas à tirer le loquet, et franchir seuil. Immédiatement, Hermione apprécia l'immense pièce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Tant par l'atmosphère calme qu'il y régnait, que par l'odeur de poussière, et de meuble ancien qui flottait dans l'air.

Une immense baie vitré éclairait l'ensemble harmonieux que formait l'endroit.

L'ancien salon - lui sembla-t-il en être un du moins - se composait d'un vieux canapé, recouvert d'un tissu beige délavé, placé au centre de la pièce, face à la baie vitre, et d'une cheminé, qui semblait ne pas avoir eu d'utilité depuis bien longtemps.

Chassant les milles et une question qui parcourait son esprit, Hermione, par des sorts mainte et mainte fois répété, se mit à ranger la sombre pièce. Puis, avisant la petite cheminé qui se trouvait contre le mur, elle y fit gronder un feu. Le salon sembla s'illuminer, et reprendre vie.

C'est donc avec un très mince sourire aux lèvres qu'Hermione s'installa sur le siège.  
L'adolescente semblait ailleurs. Peut-être l'était-elle, finalement. Elle semblait se trouvé entre la douceur des rêves, et la dure réalité. Son destin lui avait échappé lorsqu'elle avait vu ces parents assassinés sur le sol de sa cuisine. Elle avait perdue foie en l'humanité en apercevant le sang autour de leur visage, comme une auréole. Leur doux visage marqué par la peur. Mais Hermione n'était pas une lâche, aussi, elle continuerait sa vie, jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de les rejoindre. Et peu importe si elle était triste à en mourir, si elle était seule. C'était son destin.

C'est donc ici, dans cette pièce grisonnante, sur ce vieux canapé défraîchi, dans cet endroit usé, mais Oh combien plus vivant que n'importe qu'elle autre endroit, qu'elle oublia tout. Elle se laissa aller. A ses larmes. A sa colère. A sa tristesse.

Elle hurla sa haine, étouffant ses cris dans de vieux coussins rabougris. Ne se rendant pas compte a quel point elle avait tord, a quel point il ne servait a rien de pleurer, de hurler. Car cela n'arrangerais rien, oh sa non! Elle déversa sa rancœur ainsi pendant un long moment. Et enfin, se fut l'heure maudite, l'heure fatidique, l'heure de retourne a la réalité. Elle ramassa ces affaires, et d'un pas lourd, s'en alla pour une nouvelle journée de cours.

Hermione aurait tellement voulu qu'il se passe quelque chose, tellement voulu que quelqu'un réagisse! Mais il ne se passa rien. Et la journe fut aussi morne, et inintéressante que les autres fois.  
Lorsque sa journée fut passée, lorsque la fatigue eu raison d'elle, et que la nuit fut largement entamer, elle s'endormit, sombrant à nouveau dans ces cauchemars incessant.

Reviendrait-elle le lendemain, dans cette pièce ou tout semblait meilleure? Reviendrait-elle, et enfin, verrait cette tache de sang, que ses cris avait laissé sur ses vieux coussins? Verrait-elle enfin que la descente au enfer n'était pas fini!

Oh non, car elle ne faisait que commencer...

**ANNONCE: Je cherche une bêta pour me corriger et pour avoir quelques conseils!**

**Bisouuuus! 3**


	3. La folie du temps

**Et voilà la suite! Merci beaucoup pour tout vos commentaires, qui m'ont fait plus que plaisir!**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**PS: Tout les personnages appartiennent à la charmante J.K. Rowlling  
**

_"Il y a des choses que le temps ne peux effacer, des blessures si profonde, qu'elles se sont emparé de nous"_

Hermione était dans un brouillard épais ou tout se mélangeais, son, couleur et forme. Tout était flou. Il n'existait plus rien mis a pars la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait la tête, et qui lui transperçait les poumons. Le gout métallique du sang hantait toujours sa bouche. Le sol sur lequel elle était allongée lui meurtrissait les os, elle avait froid.

Severus était en état de choc. Des milliers de question se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il avait beau retourné les étranges images qui lui apparaissaient, leurs significations semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à lui échapper. Après plusieurs minutes à déambuler, l'homme en noir se trouva face à une vieille porte en bois, et soudainement, les battements de son cœur se mirent à accélérer. Il en était persuader, la jeune fille était dans la pièce que cachait cette porte. Il tenta tant bien que mal de l'ouvrir, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de parvenir à sa tâche. Les yeux brillant, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ne se rendant même pas compte de l'emprise qu'avait la jeune fille sur lui, il passa par la faible ouverture qu'il était parvenu à faire.

A peine eut-il posé les yeux dans la pièce qu'il l'a vit, étendu par terre contre la porte, inconsciente.  
Il se rua à ses côtés et tata fébrilement son pouls. Il était incroyablement faible et irrégulier.  
Après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, il l'a pris dans ces bras. Mais alors qu'il atteignait la porte, ayant la ferme intention de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il sentit une main lui serrer faiblement le bras.

- Pas l'infirmerie... Murmura Hermione d'une voix rauque et usé.

Severus ne sut jamais pourquoi il respecta sa prière, ni pour quelle raison il l'a porta jusqu'à ses appartements. Mais lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau les yeux chocolat d'habitude si vivant et malicieux, où il ne régnait désormais plus que tristesse et chaos, son cœur se serra et alors, Le Sombre professeur ressentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son cœur battre curieusement contre son torse.

Il en fut si surpris qu'à peine eut-il déposé la jeune fille sur son lit, il s'en fut, dans un de ces tournoiements de capes, et se jeta littéralement sur une vieille bouteille d'Hydromel qui se trouvait là par hasard.

Les vieilles blessures c'était ré ouverte, et cela faisait mal.

**Alors, Verdict? :)**


	4. On ne décrit pas la douleur, on l'a vit

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je m'excuse vraiment de l'immense retard que j'ai pris, mais les soucis se sont enchaîner, et je pensais vraiment avoir poster plus de chapitre! Je m'excuse, vraiment! Les prochains chapitres seront postés plus rapidement, je le promet! :)**

**Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Je rappel que tout appartiens à notre J.K.R bien aimé!**

_" On ne décrit pas la douleur, on l'a vit__ "_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, submergée par l'horreur de ces cauchemars. La sueur perlant sur son front, et encore tremblante, la jeune fille se leva.

Mais à peine ces jambes touchèrent le sol qu'elle sentit sa tête tourbillonner, et le sang revenir à sa bouche. Elle tenta cependant de se lever encore un fois, et c'est à demi-consciente qu'elle parvînt à la salle de bain situé à coter de la chambre.

Elle cracha le sang qui hantait son gosier et s'essuya lentement la bouche.

La malade resta plusieurs minutes immobiles, se tenant fermement à levier, ne comprenant pas la raison de tous ces malheurs. Pourquoi crachait-elle du sang? Peut-être était-elle malade? En réalité, cela ne l'aurait pas vraiment étonné, car le mal qui la rongeait depuis des mois n'était pas seulement dû au faite que ces parents étaient... Partie.

A bien y réfléchir, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle souffrait de maux de tête et de vertige. Mais, complètement ravagée par la tristesse, elle n'avait guère prêté attention à ces symptômes.

Elle souffla un bon coup et, comprenant qu'elle était malade, mais ne s'en souciant pas le moins du monde, la rouge et or revînt à la chambre, qui n'était d'ailleurs, pas la sienne.

Le souvenir de son professeur détesté lui rappela ce qui c'était passé, et la tête basse, les épaules voûtées, la jeune fille au visage marqué se dirigea vers le salon.

C'est la qu'elle l'aperçut, droit comme un i, les jambes croisées, un livre à la main, ses longs doigts tournant les pages.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire "Arithmancie" qu'il posait son livre et se tournait vers elle.

-Vous revoilà parmi nous Miss. dit-il avec un calme surprenant.

La Miss en question ne tenait presque pas debout, et devait se tenir en chambranle à la porte pour ne pas tomber, alors dire qu'elle était "revenu parmi nous" était un bien grand mot, a vrai dire, car ses yeux éteins et fatigués ne reflétais plus grand chose, si ce n'est un étrange douleur.

L'homme en noir fini par se lever, et, faisant preuve d'une inhabituelle courtoisie, lui indiqua son siège.

- Je vous prierais de bien vouloir m'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé, pour que je sois obliger de vous amener jusqu'ici. Continua-t-il,impassible,alorsqu'ellevenaitde s'asseoir.

La jeune fille baissa encore plus la tête, s'enfermant toujours plus dans son mutisme. Severus soupira d'agacement et tenta du mieux qu'il le put son sang-froid.

- Granger... siffla-t-il, Je ne peux rien faire pour vous si vous ne piper mot!

Hermione leva la tête soudainement, ses yeux lançant des éclaires.

- Qui vous dis que j'ai besoin d'aide! répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour et les dernier rempare de sa patience cédèrent. Il se redressa brusquement et, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, lui cracha au visage:

- J'aurais facilement pu vous laissez par terre, dans cette maudite salle, baignant dans votre sang. J'aurais pu facilement vous amenez à l'infirmerie et pourtant, j'ai céder à votre requête. Alors il me semble, sale petite peste, que j'ai le droit à des explications.

La demoiselle, soudain pleine d'une amertume et d'un dégoût peu commun, se leva brusquement et le fixa de ses yeux brun chocolat.

- Ne comprenez dont vous pas? murmura-t-elle dangereusement, Je n'ai plus rien à faire de tout cela. Je n'ai que faire de mourir, je n'ai que faire d'être abandonné ou non. Voyez-vous, Professeur, il n'y a plus rien ici qui me retienne, et soyez sûr que je suis présente bien malgré moi.

Elle reprit son souffle et, ne le laissant pas répliquer, continua, se tenant plus fermement au siège, soudain prise de vertige.

- Vous pouvez toujours m'enlever un nombre incalculable de point, vous pourrez toujours me lancer vos sarcasme à deux mornilles, mais tout cela ne vaux plus rien. Voulez-vous savoir ce qui est arrivé, cher Monsieur?

Un fois encore, elle ne le laissa pas répondre, et acheva sa phrase, dans un souffle, comme si ses mots lui étaient arrachés.

- J'ai vu mes parents mourir sous mes yeux, je les ai vu tomber à terre, baignant dans leurs sang, alors tout ce que vous pourrez me dire maintenant, n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux.

Puis elle s'écroula sur le fauteuil, blanche comme un linge, essoufflé comme pas possible. Et déjà, le sang venait obnubiler sa bouche, colorant ses lèvres d'un rouge foncé.

Severus bouillonnait littéralement. Il allait lui assénez un remarque cinglante, l'achevant pour de bon, mais il aperçut le sang sur ces lèvres, tout ce sang qui coulait, et la seule chose qu'il put dire fut:

-Vous êtes malade. Très malade.

- Je sais. répondit-elle, sans l'ombre d'une émotion dans la voix.

La malade s'essuya mollement les lèvres, puis se leva. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la voix de Severus retentit à nouveau.

- Vous devez en parler à Dumbledore!

Hermione se retourna violemment, manquant de tomber, et cria:

- Jamais! Qu'en aurait-il à faire, de toute façon? Tout le monde est obnubilé par soi-même! Tout le monde ne voit que sois! Alors, que verrait-il, lui?

Après un petit silence, elle ajouta:

- Ne lui en parlez pas. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir, cela ne regarde que moi.

Et à nouveau, elle s'enfuit dans les sombres couloirs du château, laissant derrière lui, un Severus en état de choque, comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps...

**Des commentaires à faire? :) Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques!**


	5. Dessine moi un sourire

**Bonjour la compagnie! Pour une fois, je suis fière de moi, je ne suis pas en retard le moins du monde! Merci pour les quelques uns qui m'ont laisser des reviews, elles me font vraiment très plaisir, et m'aide à continuer ma fiction!**

**Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup à tous!**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

**PS: je rappelle que rien de ce fabuleux monde qu'est celui de _Harry Potter _ne m'appartient, puisque tout est sous la responsabilité de notre bien aimé J.K.R!**

****_"Dessine-moi un sourire" _

Les jours passèrent avec une lenteur désolante, et plus te temps passait, plus la santé d'Hermione se dégradait.

Un jour, la douleur qui lui vrillait les poumons s'accentua, l'obligeant à quitté précipitamment le cours de Métamorphose du professeur Mcgonagall, et Hermione pris la décision d'aller voir un Medicomage. Pas que sa santé l'importait vraiment, mais pour comprendre ce qui lui donnait tant de mal.

Le rendez-vous fut fixé pour le Samedi suivant, et la jeune souffrante dû supporter la douleur jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Mais le vendredi soir, alors qu'elle faisait sa ronde dû à ses obligations de préfète en chef, et fit une bien désagréable rencontre.

En effet, le Professeur Rogue avait cherché toute la journée un moyen de lui parler, ne tolérant pas le fait qu'elle l'ai mené à la baguette, et avait fini par la rencontrer dans les cachots.

Il lui barra le passage en la plaquant contre le mur, l'emprisonnant de ses bras.

- Vous ne m'échapperez plus, sale petite morveuse! J'ai horreur de me faire mener en bateau. J'ai accédez à votre requête en ne révélant rien au Directeur par un soudain accès de clémence, mais cela ne se reproduira plus jamais, je vous l'assure. Je veux que vous m'expliquiez. Tout. Siffla-t-il

Hermione, emprisonné et sans aucune issue, se serait sans doute mis dans une rage folle si elle n'avait pas été soudainement subjugué par son agresseur.

Ses grandes mains pâles plaquées contre le mur, ses longs cheveux noir légèrement en bataille, son visage si près du siens. Il avait l'air tellement en colère, avec son nez crochu, et ses yeux noir de jais. Il avait l'air tellement puissant et dangereux. Si tentateur.

Et puis il y avait la lueur de ses yeux impassible, où régnait en maître la haine et le chaos. Cette lueur au fond de ces deux abysses, cette lueur qu'il semblait s'acharner à cacher.

Elle en resta coite. Aucun son ne parvint à ses lèvres, qui restèrent définitivement close.

Severus, voyant la Rouge et Or tétanisée [croyait-il] contre le mur, compris qu'il avait été trop loin, et n'avait montré aucun tact. Il se recula brusquement, soudain las et fatigué, et soupira en passant une main dans ces cheveux graisseux.

- Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, dit-il si bas qu'il fallu à Hermione toute son attention pour l'entendre, j'essaie juste de vous aidez...

Il soupira à nouveau, et s'apprêta a fuir, comme il savait si bien le faire, mais la jeune fille ne lui laissa pas de temps, car elle lui donna sa réponse d'une voix faible et monotone qu'il ne lui reconnut pas.

- J'ai rendez-vous chez un Medicomage, ce weekend, vous n'aurez qu'à venir avec moi.

Il hocha la tête et elle lui donna rendez-vous aux trois balais le samedi prochain à 9 heures.

Mais Severus n'avait pas terminé, et c'est pourquoi, dans un sombre murmure, il lui intima de le suivre. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, encore trop étonné par l'étrange comportement de son ainé, et le suivit sans un mot.

Elle comprit un peu plus tard qu'il l'a menait à ses appartements, lorsque, par un gracieux mouvement de poignée, il fit pivoter le tableau qui protégeait son entrée. Pénétrant dans l'antre du Serpent en toussant dans un mouchoir blanc, elle ne le vit pas les coups d'œil inquiet qu'il lui lança en la suivant, et se contenta d'essuyez lassement sa bouche du sang qui la souillait.

Il lui désigna un siège, qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose d'ailleurs, et s'installa face à elle, dans un fauteuil identique au sien.

- Du thé? Prononça-t-il simplement de sa voix froide et impersonnel

Elle hocha la tête, trop souffrante et malheureuse pour ouvrir la bouche. Oui, car le mal avait refait son apparition, et la rémission de douleur qui l'avait atteinte, s'était évaporée.

Devinant son trouble, Rogue lui tendit une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleuâtre qu'elle devinait être de la potion antidouleur, mais elle lui sourit tristement en secouant la tête.

- Elles n'ont aucun effet sur moi... souffla-t-elle, prise d'une autre quinte de toux.

- Comment...? répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils

Elle cracha dans son mouchoir et, en s'essuyant la bouche, expliqua:

- Ma maladie est complexe, j'ai fais quelques recherches, et je pense que c'est un cancer des poumons. Oui, une maladie moldu. En tant normal, la potion aurait effet, mais, étrangement, non. J'ignore pourquoi, je sais juste que je suis obligée de subir la douleur.

Il hocha la tête, le visage impassible, et lui servit une nouvelle tasse de thé. Un long silence s'ensuivit, mettant Hermione mal à l'aise, qui commençait sérieusement à se demander la raison pour laquelle il l'avait emmené ici. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle demanda impatiemment:

- Pourquoi suis-je ici, monsieur?

- Je n'sais pas, répondit-il en soupirant, je crois que j'espérais avoir quelques explications à propos de vos parents. Mais c'est trop tôt, et je n'ai pas envie de vous forcer.

Severus vit passer un éclair de douleur dans ses yeux avant qu'ils ne redeviennent complètement vide, et aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, il s'en voulu de son manque de jugeote.

Encore une fois, il soupira, et se leva.

- Vous pouvez vous en allez si vous voulez. dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

-Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi avec moi Professeur? Questionna-t-elle soudainement.

Elle vit ses épaules s'affaissez, et l'entendis répondre dans un murmure.

-Je l'ignore moi-même.

En entendant ces quelques mots, Hermione se sentit moins seule, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle sourit. Un vrai sourire.

- Merci Professeur, souffla la jeune malade, en fermant la porte derrière elle...

**Fin de chapitre! Quelques commentaires à faire? :) Comme toujours, j'accepte n'importe quel remarques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises! :)**


	6. Donnemoi le printemps

**Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez toujours autant!**

**Je rappelle que tout les personnages de cette fiction appartienne à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling :)**

« Donne-moi le printemps, je ne supporte plus l'hivers »

_Nous pensons tous être immortels. Nous courrons à travers les méandres de la vie, ignorant la mort qui es toute proche, et qui fini toujours par nous prendre au moment où l'on si attend le moins..._

Hermione fixait l'horizon, les yeux dans le vide, assise sur son lit, caressant distraitement son chat, pattenrond, qui ronronnait doucement sous ces doigts.

Severus s'assit lourdement sur son canapé, et se pris la tête entre les mains. Le rendez-vous chez le Medicomage avait été plus compliqué et douloureux qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ.  
Il ne comprenait pas. Comme cela se pouvait-il? Elle n'avait pas mérité cela.  
Le sombre professeur fit apparaître un feu et le fixa pendant plusieurs minutes. Les mots s'entrelaçaient dans son esprit sans pour autant se clarifier.  
Comment une jeune fille tel qu' Hermione pouvait être lié à un avenir aussi tragique. Cela n'avait aucun sens!  
En ayant assez de ruminer, Severus se leva, et dans un tournoiement de cape, sortie de ces appartements.

C'était comme si un énorme trou noir avait absorbé son âme. Elle était perdue. Comment réagir devant de telles nouvelles?  
Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent de compréhension et des larmes se mirent à perler sur ses joues.  
Ses poing se serrèrent, ses lèvres devinrent blanche et d'un mouvement brusque, la Rouge et Or accouru devant son miroir. Elle ne put se reconnaître. Qui était cette jeune fille triste? Qui était-cette inconnue à l'allure misérable?  
Un premier coup s'abattit sur sa joue, suivie d'un autre. Son autre main crispé sur l'évier, la Gryffondor ne cessait de se frapper, séchant au passage les nombreuses larmes qui débordait de ces yeux noisette.  
Ses joues rougit sous la violence des coups se mirent à saigner, mais Hermione n'en avait cure. Elle voulait se faire mal, ne supportant même plus son propre reflet.  
Mais alors qu'elle allait s'administrer une énième gifle, une main retint son poignet.

- Il suffit Miss Granger. Souffla la voix de Severus, Il suffit.

Elle retira violemment son bras et tourna les talons.

- Que faite-vous ici, **professeur**, cracha-t-elle, furieuse, je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de pénétrer dans mes appartement il me semble!

Le concerné ne fit qu'haussée un sourcil.

Visiblement très en colère, et légèrement mal à l'aise de s'être fait prendre dans un moment de faiblesse, Hermione essuya négligemment le sang qui coulait sur sa joue en poussant un soupire, avant de s'asseoir mollement sur son lit.

- Mais bon, puisque vous êtes là maintenant... soupira-t-elle une nouvelle fois, que voulez-vous?

Severus ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, incapable de prononcer ces quelques mots, bien trop sentimental à son goût.  
Alors il se contenta de s'asseoir à coter d'elle, contemplant à son tour le ciel rosé du soir.  
Alors qu'il se perdait dans de bien sombres pensées, Hermione se mit à parler.

- Vous savez, j'étais réellement très attachée à mes parents. Ils étaient comme une part de moi même, et lorsqu'ils sont morts, c'est une partie de mon cœur qui est mort avec eux. Je n'avais plus envie de vivre, plus envie de quoique ce soit.

Voyant que Severus s'était tourné vers elle et attendait, elle continua.

- J'aurais pensé qu'Harry et Ronald me soutiendrait, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que je ne pouvais avoir confiance qu'en moi même. Pourtant, l'ordre du Phénix avait été mis au courant. J'imagine que c'est une bonne leçon... Mais maintenant, c'est encore pire. Oui, je me rends parfaitement compte maintenant. J'ai agis comme une idiote.

- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez réellement agis Miss. L'état dans lequel vous étiez était absolument scandaleux, certes, mais j'imagine que vous n'étiez pas capable de réagir.

Hermione respira un bon coup et se sentit soudainement mieux. Autant par la présence de son professeur détesté que par la soudaine prise de conscience qui l'avait secoué. Elle se retourna doucement vers Severus et prononça d'une voix neutre, mais tellement plus vivante qu'avant, ces mots qu'elle avait tant redouté, au moins autant qu'elle les avait attendus. Ces mots durs, ces mots qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à dire.

**Je vais mourir.**

**Alors, verdict?**


	7. Il y a la réalité

**__Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! **

**Merci pour ceux qui continue de lire ma fiction, sachez que vos commentaires me font très plaisir!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

_"Il n'y a pas plus de réalité dans la conception d'une vie que dans la mort d'une âme. L'important, c'est de ne pas oubliez l'existence de notre propre réalité. "_

Severus ne compris pas immédiatement quel était ce pincement dans sa poitrine, l'étrange douleur qui lui brûlait les poumons. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi sa gorge le brûlait, mais lorsqu'il se souvint de ces mots, horrible, laid. Cette phrase abominable, sortie de la bouche d'une si jeune personne, il comprit qu'il avait été touché, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, par l'histoire de la jeune fille.

Il aurait aimé fuir, le plus loin possible pour oublier ce que son cœur car oui, il y avait bien un cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine lui disait, mais le visage d'Hermione, si paisible après de tel mots, lui revenait en mémoire et il était prit d'une pulsion étrange, à laquelle il n'était pas habitué.

Elle allait disparaître. Bien malgré lui, cette phrase le rendait fou. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. Elle était si jeune... Aurait-il pitié, lui que tout le monde croyait sans cœur ?

Résolu, il se leva, et sorti de ces appartements. Il ne supportait plus de rester enfermer, il devait se changer les idées. Mais alors qu'il passait devant les appartements d'Hermione, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il murmura le mot de passe au tableau, et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la pièce principal.

A première vu, il n'y avait personne. Ni dans le salon, ni dans la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers la dernière pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore vue, et ouvrit doucement la porte.

Elle était la.

Les yeux clos, les mains serrées autour de sa poitrine, les lèvres serrées, semblant retenir un cri sans aucun doute épouvantable. Les larmes brillantes sur ces joues, seules témoins de sa souffrance, contrastait étrangement avec les perles de sang sur ces lèvres, alors qu'elle toussait à n'en plus finir.

A ce moment-là, elle ouvrit les yeux, et son regard mort sembla scintillé d'une petite lueur qu'il pensa être l'espoir. Il s'agenouilla devant la préfète, et celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras. Elle s'agrippait fermement à la cape de Severus, retenant un hurlement. Ses yeux remplies de larmes semblait le supplier de stopper la douleur.  
Elle prit soudainement la main du professeur et la plaqua sur sa poitrine, la bouche crispée.

- Aidez-moi murmura-t-elle, la douleur dans la voix.

Pris d'une intuition soudaine, Severus agrippa sa nuque et approcha son visage du siens, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, souillant sa bouche d'une couleur pourpre au goût de fer.  
Il ignorait lui-même pourquoi il faisait ça, il avait arrêté de réfléchir au moment même où il l'avait aperçut. Il voulait juste qu'elle cesse de braqué sur lui ces yeux plein de mal.  
Il ferma les yeux encore plus forts et la serra contre lui.  
Il se contrefoutait du sang qui tâchait ces propres lèvres, à cet instant.  
Il se foutait de savoir que ce qu'il faisait était interdit.  
Il se fichait de sa raison, qui l'insultait d'avoir écouté, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son cœur.  
Il ne voulait plus rien savoir sur le monde, il souhaitait juste qu'elle cesse de souffrir.

Lorsqu' il se détacha d'elle, il l'a vit les yeux grand ouvert, la main droite toujours tenant fermement la sienne, et elle le fixait, bouché bée.

Il essuya ses lèvres d'un geste gracieux de la main, et la regarda dans les yeux. Son regard noir était redevenu froid et impassible, il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait.  
Il se leva d'un mouvement souple, et sortie sans un mot.

__La douleur s'était évanouis, et Hermione était épuisée, incapable de réfléchir. Les images de son professeur, posant ces lèvres sur les siennes tournaillaient dans sa tête, mais elle n'arrivait pas à leur donner sens, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était la réalité. Avait-elle rêvé ?

**Verdict?**


	8. Il faut de la bravoure

**Et voilà mon**** nouveau chapitre! J'éspère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le dernier. Je voulais vous remerciez pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait très plaisir, et qui m'aide à avancer dans ma fiction, merci à tous!**

**Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture!**

_« Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ces ennemis, mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ces amis »_

Lorsqu' Hermione se réveilla, le lendemain matin, et que les souvenirs vinrent tourmenter son esprit embrumé, la jeune fille se mit à sourire. Oui, à sourire, comme si ces parents n'était jamais partie, comme si la guerre ne battait pas son plein dehors, comme si elle n'allait jamais mourir.

Elle toucha du bout des doigts ces lèvres, se remémorant ce baiser, avec ce professeur tant haïs. Ce baiser si étrange, si significatif. Peut-être que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore n'avait pas tord, finalement, peut-être qu'il était possible d'aimer, ou du moins d'apprécier, même dans un monde de haine. Oui parce qu'alors qu'elle était à terre, alors que le sang hantait sa bouche, c'était la tendresse, c'était ce baiser qui l'avait calmé. Etait-il possible d'être heureux, même lorsque tout se détruit autour de nous? Etait-il possible de vivre, même lorsqu'il ne nous reste plus rien?  
Ces amis s'étaient enfuis, plus lâche encore que des Serpentard, devant elle, devant sa peine, devant sa réalité. Le monde auquel elle croyait, le monde auquel elle appartenait l'avait abandonné à son triste sort. Tout ces gens qu'elle aimait, tout ces gens là l'avaient déçue. Et la seule personne à l'avoir aider, dans sa douleur, dans sa peine, c'était cet homme, si froid, si distant.

Hermione se décida à se lever, et alla se rafraîchir.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment mérité tout ce qui lui arrivait, mais si c'était ce que Merlin voulait, alors soit, elle l'acceptait. Si elle devait réellement mourir, si ces jours étaient réellement compter, alors soit, elle l'acceptait. Si Merlin souhaitait qu'elle soit seule, s'il voulait réellement qu'elle soit abandonné de toute chose, alors soit, elle l'acceptait. Peu importe, parce qu'elle allait retrouver ces parents, peu importe, parce qu'il y avait Severus.

La préfète s'habilla, et se réchauffa près du feu, une tasse de thé à la main, les yeux perdu dans l'âtre. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à de la visite, encore moins à cette si matinal, puisqu'il n'était que 5 heures du matin, c'est pourquoi elle sursauta quelque peu lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte.  
Elle se leva lentement et alla calmement ouvrir la vieille porte en chêne. Quelque chose avait changer dans sa démarche, dans son regard, dans son porté. Elle n'avait plus l'air abattue, ni triste, elle semblait juste... Résigné.

Hermione pensait sans doute que Severus était venu lui rendre visite, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle soit toujours en vie, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant Harry Potter, l'élu, le soi-disant sauveur du monde sorcier, le meilleur ami de Ronald Weasley, et le soi-disant meilleur ami d'Hermione Granger, même si elle n'y croyait plus.

-Bonjour Hermione.

Il entra dans la pièce sans sa permission, et se retourna vivement pour la fixer, l'air inquiet.

- Que veux-tu? Lui offrit-elle comme réponse d'une voix sèche qu'il ne lui reconnut pas.

Il soupira fortement, las et triste.

-Hermione, je...je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi... Je sais que la mort de tes parents à été un choc terrible, et que tu as du mal à t'en remettre, mais... mais je suis vraiment inquiet pour toi.

La concerné ouvrit de grand yeux, emplie de colère et rétorqua d'une voix froide:

- Pardon?

- Nous avons essayé de t'épauler, nous nous sommes dis qu'il fallait te laisser du temps, que tu devais faire ton deuil mais...

Il n'u jamais le temps de finir sa phrase. Hermione, folle de rage, s'était précipité sur lui, et avait violemment abattu sa main sur la joue de son interlocuteur. Elle hurla:

-Je te deteste! Sale menteur! Sale hypocrite! Je vous déteste tous! Vous et votre pitié! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre compassion!

Harry se tenait la joue, bouche bée.

- Ne te prétend plus être mon meilleur ami, Harry, je te hais, souffla-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche du sang qui la souillait, ton hypocrisie n'a d'égal que tes mensonges.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je... protesta-t-il avant d'être brutalement coupé

-La ferme!

-J'ai toujours tout fais pour toi Hermione!

Un autre claquement se fit entendre.

- Vous m'avez abandonnez! Tous! Je pensais pouvoir compter sur vous, je vous aimais comme ma propre famille, et vous m'avez abandonnez! J'avais besoin de vous, tous. Mais vous êtes tellement égoïste, incapable de voir le malheur des autres.

- Ne penses-tu pas que nous avons souffert, nous aussi? De ton absence, de ta parfaite ignorance à notre égard? Ne crois-tu pas que je souffre, moi aussi, d'être poursuivit par un mélomane qui cherche à tout prix à me tuer? Ne crois-tu pas que Ron souffre de devoir m'épauler? Que Remus souffre? Que Tonks souffre? Qui es-tu pour nous traiter d'égoïste Hermione? Qui es-tu pour nous dire que nous t'avons abandonné? N'est-ce pas toi, qui est partie?

- J'étais si malheureuse, mais vous n'avez rien vu...

- Nous pensions qu'il te fallait du temps, je voulais que tu fasses ton deuil, aurais-tu accepté notre aide? Hermione, réfléchis, nous aurais-tu réellement écouter si nous t'avions réconforté avec des mots vides de sens? Tu n'es pas la seule à être malheureuse, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir mal. Cesse de croire que tu es la seule à souffrir.

Elle le regarda pendant une dizaine de seconde, et s'écroula en larme.  
La vérité faisait mal à entendre, c'était tellement dur de se rendre compte à quel point elle avait tord. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi egoïste, comment avait-elle pu a ce point être bête?

- Je sais que c'est dur, ce que tu vis, mais tu n'es pas seule, et tu ne l'as jamais été.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et la serra dans ses bras quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il se détacha à nouveau, il ne pu que remarqué le sang qui tâchait sa chemise.

-Hermione?

- Excuse-moi... murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible, Harry je suis désolée.

Elle releva le visage, et essuya lentement sa bouche.

- Hermione! Est-ce que ça va? Je...Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça d'un coup, je...

-Harry, je vais mourir.

Il l'a fixa de ces yeux émeraude, ne comprenant pas immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Quoi?

- Je suis malade, très malade.

- N..Non, c'est pas vrai, tu... Tu ne peux pas.

Hermione se releva lentement.

- Je suis désolée Harry, j'ai été égoïste, mais j'avais tellement mal, tellement peur de continuer à vivre, puis j'ai appris que j'avais cette maladie, et je me suis dis que plus rien ne valait la peine de vivre, plus rien n'avait de valeur. J'aurais dû voir que vous aviez besoin de moi, j'aurais dû voir que je n'étais pas seule. C'est de ma faute...

Elle murmurait, les yeux baignés de larme, folle de tristesse, folle de honte.

- Hermione, tu ne peux pas... Tu n'as pas le droit... Tu.. Tu...

- Je suis désolée...

Il releva son visage mouillé de perle d'eau, et les essuya avec rage.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser! Tu n'as pas le droit!

- Je suis tellement désolée... murmura-t-elle en secouant inlassablement la tête

Il se précipita sur elle, et la serra dans ces bras, à lui broyer les os, à l'étouffer. Il secha ses larmes, la regarda dans les yeux et souffla:

- Je te sauverais.

**Votre avis? :)**


	9. Certaines choses

_**PAS TAPER! T.T  
**_

**Je suis vraiment impardonnable! Je vous demande de m'excuser pour cette énorme retard que j'ai pris, mais l'inspiration m'a fait faux bon, et plus moyen d'écrire une seule ligne sans être insatisfaite. Je promet de faire mon possible pour écrire très rapidement mon prochain chapitre! En attendant, voici le prochain chapitre**

**J'éspère avoir toujours autant de lecture, parce que vous jouer un rôle très important dans l'écriture de mes chapitres :) Pour le prochain, j'essaierais de répondre à chacun d'entre vous :)**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!**

_"Certaine chose qu'on à souhaiter se réalise vraiment, d'autre continue de nous faire rêver jusqu'à la fin de nos jours..."_

-Tu ne peux pas me sauver Harry. lui répondit-elle simplement.

Le jeune homme arpentait la pièce à toute allure, comme si les objets pouvaient lui donner des réponses. Hermione était certaine qu'en regardant bien, elle pourrait apercevoir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de son ami.

-Je refuse d'abandonner, nous allons trouver une solution, et tu vas guérir. Tu ne...

- Harry stop.

Elle se posta devant lui, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je vais te sauver Hermione, je le jure devant Merlin que...

- Non Harry, tu ne me sauveras pas, cesse de torturer l'esprit. Tu sais bien que s'il y avait eu une solution, je l'aurais trouvé.

Le Rouge et Or soupira de tristesse en s'affalant sur le canapé. Il baissa la tête et scruta ces chaussures, cachant à la demoiselle ses yeux tristes.  
Après un long moment silencieux, il se leva en serrant les poings et la fixa d'un air déterminé.

- Viens Hermione, nous devons parler de tous ça à Ron, il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non je...

- Il a le droit de savoir!

-Pas immédiatement, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, tu ne m'en veux pas?

Il soupira à nouveau, retenant une ou deux remarques sur le fait qu'il n'avait justement pas le temps, et qu'à ces yeux, elle avait été suffisamment seule.

- Je comprends. Tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir quand tu seras prête.

Il l'a serra dans ces bras, et plongea son regard dans le sien, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle serait toujours là une fois qu'il serait sortie de la pièce. Puis, silencieux, il sortie.

Lorsqu'Harry fut partie, Hermione se rendit compte qu'en vérité, elle ne voulait plus être seule. La solitude lui avait été trop pesante, et la présence de Severus lui manquait, bien qu'elle est du mal à se l'avouer vraiment.  
Pourquoi s'était-il enfui? Elle ne l'aurait pas repoussé, elle ne l'aurait pas jugé, s'il était resté.  
Mais au diable toutes ces questions, elle n'avait plus le temps. Elle sortie à son tour de ces appartements, bien décidé à se changer les idées. Mais le vide était toujours là, et bien que la fraîcheur des couloirs repousse quelque peu ces idées noires, elle ne les fit pas disparaître.  
Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant un des vitraux du château, et constata avec un sourire, qu'il neigeait. Et soudainement, elle eu envie de se rendre chez Severus. Et tant pis s'il l'a repoussait, tant pis s'il lui disait qu'il n'avait eu que pitié d'elle, au moins, elle serait fixée.  
Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer, c'est qu'il lui manquait terriblement, et qu'elle avait plus qu'envie d'être avec lui.  
La jeune fille se mit en marche vers le bureau de son professeur, l'estomac noué, les lèvres pincées et le cœur battant la chamade. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle toqua légèrement à la porte, priant pour qu'il ne vienne pas lui ouvrir. Mais après quelques minutes, il ouvrit la porte, et la fixa de ces yeux froid et perçant.

- Qui-a-t-il? murmura-t-il, le visage impassible, mais avec une légère inquiétude au fond du regard.

- Il neige.

Il arqua un sourcil goguenard, préparant sans doute une remarque blessante et sarcastique, mais fut coupé par la seconde phrase de sa protégée.

- C'est sans doute la dernière fois que j'assiste à un tel spectacle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais la fixa avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.  
Elle le fixa quelque seconde, d'un regard suppliant, puis murmura:

- Sil-vous-plaît.

Il l'observa de ces yeux noirs quelques minutes encore, puis s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.  
Elle pénétra dans la pièce, les joues rouges, se demandant encore qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris.

Il lui indiqua un siège d'un geste souple de la main, mais au lieu de s'assoir, elle se mit devant la fenêtre et observa les flocons blanc filer gracieusement vers le parc, et se déposer sur le parterre blanchie par la neige.  
Severus l'observa quelque instant, puis s'approcha d'elle, sans réellement pouvoir se contrôler. Ces gestes étaient lent et marquait une certaine hésitation, il semblait se livrer une bataille entre sa raison, qui lui hurlait de s'arrêter immédiatement à moins de vouloir être blessé à nouveau, et son cœur, qui lui murmurait doucement qu'il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir. Il se stoppa quelques secondes, sa raison ayant repris le dessus, mais il vit la jeune fille soupirer doucement en posant son front contre la vitre, et un élan de tendresse totalement incongru de son point vu, naquit dans son cœur, le poussant à agir, contre sa volonté de fuir.  
Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, légèrement hésitant, et la serra contre elle, le nez enfouie dans ces cheveux bouclés.  
Elle sentait terriblement, et c'était d'autant plus tentateur.

Hermione accrocha sa main à celle du Maitre des Potions, et ce simple geste mit fin a ces derniers rempart. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, à observer la neige tomber, puis il mit la jeune fille face à lui, sans lâcher sa main, et, posant son autre main sur sa hanche, il l'entraina dans une valse, les yeux plongés dans les siens.  
Il l'a fit voltigé telle une plume, caressant légèrement son dos, tenant délicatement sa main, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose rare et précieuse.  
Le temps sembla ralentir et s'épaissir.  
Incapable de contrôler le moindre de ces gestes, incapable d'écouter autre chose que son cœur, Severus approcha avec lenteur son visage de celui d'Hermione, et posa doucement ces lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.  
Caressant sa main avec son pouce, il l'a serra plus fort contre elle, et approfondis le baiser, ivre d'un besoin d'elle qui le rendait totalement impuissant.

Légèrement essoufflé, il se détacha, mais lorsque ces yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione, il redevint aussi impassible qu'à son habitude.

Il l'a repoussa, les sourcils froncés, et murmura sèchement:

- Sortez.

-Pourquoi? Répondit-la jeune fille

- Immédiatement. répliqua-t-il, le dégoût et la colère scintillant dans ces yeux.

Hermione baissa la tête pour cacher les perles d'eau sur ces joues, et sortie de la pièce sans un mot.

**Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je n'en peux plus de ce jeu du chat et de la souris entre nos deux tourteraux! Les choses vont changer, c'est moi qui vous le dit!**

**Severus n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et Hermione est un peu trop dans les vappes pour lui répondre pour le moment, mais, je ne l'a laisserais pas se faire marcher sur les pieds comme ça! :P**

**Enfin, j'attend vos reviews avec impatience! N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils, j'en ai grand besoin, vous savez bien que j'accepte toute les critiques :)**

**A bientôt!**


	10. La Haine n'est qu'une Illusion

**Après tout ce temps, me revoilà enfin pour un long long moment! Mes chapitres vont enfin se régulariser.**_  
_

**Je suis absolument désolée de cette si longue absence; et je comprendrais parfaitement si beaucoup d'entre vous avait lâcher l'affaire. Néanmoins j'éspère vraiment que vous continuerez à vous intéressez à ma petite Fiction!**

**Après tout, c'est par vos commentaires que je trouve mon bonheur; vous me ravissez mes très cher(e) lecteur(trice)!**

**Pour ce chapitre, un peu d'action, un retour à la guerre, et à ce que c'est de faire la guerre. Et, pour vous faire patientez un tout petit peu, un soupçon d'un amour naissant ;)**

**Je vous embrasse tous, et vous souhaite un très bonne Lecture!**

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient, même pas se beau Severus que j'aime tant T.T Propriété à cette chanceuse J. !**

_"La Haine n'est qu'une illusion. Laissons donc ces chimères aux fous qui continue de croire au bonheur."_

**_"Il y a des choses que la raison ne peut contrôler. Des sensations, des frayeurs, des pleurs, qu'on ne peut cesser. Il y a des choses que l'on fait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ces instants dangereux où le cœur à pris la raison dans ces bras, où il l'a contrôle de ces avides pulsions. Et dans ces moments là, plus rien ne peut être caché au monde. Aucune faiblesse, aucun sourire, aucun remords, aucun regard, non, aucune fatalité..."_**

Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, mais Hermione refusait de les laisser couler. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer. Elle avait assez pleuré.  
Elle sentit la colère monter en elle comme un brasier, et se rependre dans son cœur. Elle sentit la colère lui redonner la force, bien que cela ne fût qu'une pâle illusion. Et croyant pouvoir le faire sans risque, elle se mit à courir, soudainement, cédant à ces pulsions. Elle traversa le château à une allure folle, profitant du fait que tout le monde sois dans la grande salle. Il était tard, et la nuit veillait sur Poudlard, mais Hermione n'en avait que faire. Elle dépassa les portes du château, en oubliant sa maladie, qui lui rongeait les poumons, oubliant la douleur qui montait peu à peu, oubliant la guerre qui dévastait le monde sorcier. Elle en oublia même à quel point il était dangereux de sortir la nuit, même à Poudlard.  
Mais pourquoi courrait-elle ainsi, à travers la forêt interdite? Pourquoi courrait-elle alors qu'il faisait nuit?

Hermione stoppa net, au milieu de la forêt, ne sachant même pas comment elle était arrivée là. L'adrénaline qui lui avait pris s'en était allé. Et la maladie, qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer, reprit son dû, et l'a fit s'écrouler. Elle se remit à tousser, le sang tachant le sol blafard et insalubre de la forêt. Sa tête lui tournait, ces oreilles bourdonnaient, ses mains tremblaient.  
Que lui avait-il prit?

Elle tenta de se relever, mais ces jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Elle était coincée.  
Les souvenirs lui revinrent finalement en mémoire. Il l'avait repoussé encore une fois. Il avait jouer avec elle, encore une fois. Il avait abusé de ces faiblesses, de sa maladie.  
Ces larmes se mêlèrent à son sang, et elle s'écroula sur le sol...  
Sa vie était-elle réduite à se faire manipuler par des gens? A n'être qu'un pantin sans ferveur?

Dans ces complaintes, Hermione n'entendit pas les branches craquer lorsque les mangemorts s'approchèrent. Elle n'entendit pas leur ricanement. Elle n'entendit pas leur dégoût.  
Et lorsqu'elle leva la tête, il était trop tard. Ils étaient en rond autour d'elle, et pointaient leur baguette dans sa direction avec un sourire malveillant et sadique.

- Alors ma petite, que fais-tu dehors à une heure pareille? On ne t'a jamais appris à respecter le couvre feu?

- La Ferme Goyle. On n'a pas le temps de jouer.

L'un d'eux s'approcha d'elle, et il lui sembla apercevoir une chevelure blonde.

- Tiens, tiens, voyez-vous ça, murmura-t-il sournoisement, La Sang-De-Bourbe Granger... Il n'est pas bon de sortir à des heures si tardives, le saviez-vous?

Hermione gémit en reconnaissant le père Malfoy.  
Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre afin de la mettre sur le dos, puis s'accroupis près d'elle. Le cercle de mangemort se resserra soudain.

- Il semblerait Goyle, que nous allons tout de même pouvoir nous amuser... sourit-il méchamment.

Il posa ces mains sur elle, et s'apprêtais à lui mordre violemment les lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elles étaient tâchées de sang. Il fit une moue de dégoût, puis renifla dédaigneusement.

- Il semblerait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui est déjà fait son compte. Emmenez-la.

Alors que l'un deux s'approchait, elle vit vaguement le corps du mangemort s'écrouler sur le sol. Des sorts se mirent à fuser un peu partout, et bientôt, se fût une vraie bataille qui se déroula devant ces yeux fatigués.

Des cris, des bruits terribles, puis, soudainement, le silence.

Elle vit s'approcher d'elle une forme flou et se raidit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit des cheveux couleur de feu.

- R-Ronald... gargouilla-t-elle en recrachant du sang.

Il lui fit un sourire, puis la prit dans ces bras.

- Lâchez moi ça Weasley, vous allez encore la blesser plus qu'il ne le faut.

Elle se sentit transportée dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Immédiatement, elle le reconnut. C'était Severus.  
Elle agrippa son bras, et murmura son prénom.

- Pardonnes-moi. Chuchota-t-il simplement à son oreille.

Elle perdit connaissance.

**Eh voilà! J'attends vos petites reviews avec impatience... Vous m'avez tous manqué! **

**Bisous tout plein!**


End file.
